


Getting Off Under The Dome

by izzybellegreen



Category: Under The Dome (TV), Under the Dome - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybellegreen/pseuds/izzybellegreen





	Getting Off Under The Dome

"Who’s there?"  Angie blows a strand of her golden blonde hair out of her face as she drops a pile of dirty plates in the kitchen sink.  She exhales deeply and leans back against the freezer door of the kitchen.  Angie takes a quick look around and decides to grab her pack of cigarettes out of her apron pocket, lights it up and puffs away. 

After losing her friend Rose, the only person besides Big Jim who knows the truth about Junior - and almost being raped - Angie is numb inside.  Glad to be reunited with her brother Joe, she is trying to figure out how to survive outside the confines of the Rennie fallout shelter.  Big Jim freed her from Junior’s prison but now she is part of this new world under the dome.

Angie’s smoke break is interrupted when suddenly she hears the chimes on the diner door ring and the door swing shut. She tosses her American Spirit to the ground and stomps it out before heading out into the dining room.  “Hello?  Who’s there?  We’re closed.” Confused, Angie looks right, left, and walks further out to see who’s just walked in.

"Hi, Angie." She’s never been more terrified to hear those two words.  Angie whips around and sees the one person she never wanted to see again - Junior Rennie.  He’s in his police uniform, topped off by his sparkly golden badge.  Rennie is intimidatingly tall, built with broad shoulders but lean - like a Quarterback.  Despite his striking good looks and his puppy dog eyes, Angie is wrought with fear as this is the man who kept her trapped underground for days for seemingly no reason at all.  "Junior - what the hell are you doing here.  Your father told you to stay away from me."

"I know, he doesn’t know that I’m here."

"I’m sure he doesn’t."

"Please just give me five minutes"

"I don’t have time for this Junior.  I’m closing up and you’re not supposed to be here."

"I just want you to know I’m sorry about everything happened between us."

"Everything that happened between us? You kidnapped me and left me in some bunker….if your father hadn’t found me when he did I would’ve died down there.  Alone."

"Angie just please know that everything I did - I did because I love you.  I was trying to protect you"

"You’re delusional.  Something’s wrong with you."

"Angie". Junior walks closer to Angie and tries to rest his hands on each of her arms. 

Angie backs away. Get out, Junior. Now.”

Junior follows her and grabs her arm tighter with one hand.

"Wait, LISTEN TO ME!"

Angie screams.

"HEY!"

Angie and Junior stop dead in the tracks.  Startled by the booming voice coming from the door way.  The tall, rugged figure is Dale Barbara.  Better known as Barbie.  He swiftly moves forward and pushes Junior back against the diner counter.

"He just…came in.  I was closing up." Angie says as she rubs her arm.

"Get out of here. Go!"

Angie pulls off her apron, tosses it in one of the booths and runs out the door.  Junior and Barbie stand there staring at each other.  Squaring off.  Junior moves to grab his gun off his belt but lest he forget Barbie is a deputy too.  He just doesn’t wear a badge.  Barbie motions to grab his own pistol - lodged in the back of his jeans. Junior draws first, but Barbie isn’t far behind.

Barbie tilts his head and gives Junior a look of confusion.  “C’mon man.  You really know how to use that thing?” 

"You’d be surprised. Barbara."

Barbe takes two steps in Junior’s direction when BOOM! Junior fires a shot into the ceiling of the diner.  The plastering falls down onto one of the tables and Barbie now remembers just how unpredictable this young man is. 

"Okay, guy.  Let’s just take it easy.  How ‘bout we both put down our weapons, and deal with this like men."

Junior hesitates.  “Okay.”  He says reluctantly.  “What were you doing here? Following Angie?”

"No I was following you."

"Don’t play dumb with me.  I’ve seen you looking at my girl."

"Your girl?  You are something else."  
  
"I think you should leave."  Junior says, pointing at the door.

"I’m not going anywhere until you tell me you’re going to leave that girl alone."

"I said LEAVE!" Junior rushes toward Barbie and tackles him to the ground.  He punches barbie in the chest, then in the face.  Barbie pushes Junior off and then rolls on top of him, and pummels him with punch after punch, leaving Junior’s cheek and lip bloodied. You can see the blood from Junior’s face on Barbie’s knuckles as he raises his fist to hit Junior again. "STOP!!" Junior screams.

Barbie’s holding up his fist in mid air and looks down at Junior’s terrified face.  Junior wipes the dribbles of blood from his lips with his hand then stares at Barbie for a few more moments.  Then suddenly out of nowhere Junior grabs Barbie by the face with both hands and presses his lips against Barbie’s. Hard.  Barbie’s eyes pop wide open as he can’t believe what’s happening.  He finally lowers his fist and then uses both hands to push Junior off of him.  Junior goes sliding a foot across the room up against one of the booths.

"I…I’m so sorry. About what just happened.  I have no idea..I can’t—

Barbie lunges toward Junior and throws him up on the table behind him.  Barbie jumps on top of Junior and starts kissing him but Junior’s police belt is in the way.  Junior unlatches the belt furiously as Barbie unbuttons his own shirt while simultaneously massaging Junior’s pillowy plump lips with his own. After pulling the belt completely off of his body Junior tosses it as far as he can and it hits the front window of the diner, making a loud CLANG.  

Junior spreads  his legs and wraps them around Barbie’s waist, moaning as he kisses Barbie harder.  He begins to unbutton his police uniform before Barbie stops him and says “No.  Leave it on.” Junior flashes his signature devilish grin and goes back to kissing Barbie.

Junior’s legs now wrapped around his waste, Barbie picks Junior up off the small table and and places him on the diner counter.  Junior kicks his shoes off and they go flying behind the counter. 

A pair of eyes dart back and forth through a small opening in the wall that separates the kitchen from the dining room.  Something is watching Barbie and Junior.  It is Angie McAllister! She must’ve reentered the kitchen through the backdoor and has been watching them this whole time.  Angie’s mouth is wide open as even several minutes in, she still cannot believe what she’s seeing. 

"Ohhh Barbie" Junior moans as Barbie slips his hand down the front of his sworn enemy’s underwear. 

Angie’s mouth opens wider.  She is in shock.  But she cannot turn away.

Juniors pants are completely off, hanging off a stool.  His underwear half on/half off, while Barbie stands in front of the counter with his shirt on but completely unbuttoned.  Junior is now on his knees on the counter, holding himself up with his hands, and looking back at Barbie with pure lust.  Barbie licks his lips and pulls Junior’s underwear all the way down to his knees which are placed on the counter.  Then Barbie gives him a hard spank as Junior jumps in surprise.  But he enjoyed it.  Barbie notices.  He spanks him again.  THWACK.  And again.  THWACK. “You wanna be a bad boy? You wanna be the bad boy of Chester’s Mill?”

"Yeah, I do." Junior whispers.

"Then you gotta be punished." THWACK.

Angie wonders why Barbie is still so clothed, while Junior is on all fours on the counter - exposed.  Then Barbie climbs up onto the counter and she sees that his jeans are pulled down just below his butt and his member is fully erect! 

Angie’s eyes widen and she has to pull herself away from the opening for a moment to collect herself. She’s begun to sweat.  She turns back to the opening and sees Barbie now having climbed up onto the counter.  He puts his finger in his mouth, then slowly caresses Junior’s smooth, firm, ample ass before sliding his finger inside it.

At this point Angie cannot help herself, she now shoves her own hand down into her panties and begins to pleasure herself.  She hears a loud moan as she brings her attention back to Barbie and Junior who are going at it hot and heavy.  Barbie is perched on top of Junior like a dog and is entering him, slowly but firmly.  The rhythm of Angie’s fingers entering and reentering her own vagina is in sync with the rate at which Barbie is giving it to Junior.  Both are getting harder, and faster.  And harder, and faster.    Until…BANG

Barbie suddenly stops and both he and Junior whip around to see where the noise is coming from.  It’s coming from the kitchen.  In all her excitement, Angie McAllister knocked over a big pot and spilled soup all over the floor.  Barbie and Junior scramble to get their clothes back on for fear of getting caught and Angie is trying to race out of the kitchen and out the back door but keeps slipping and sliding on the spilled soup.

Barbie and Junior have gathered their clothing and each is holding everything in hand.  They know they need to get out quick before whomever is inside the diner sees them but before they dart out, they both look at each other dead in their eyes and enter into a deep, passionate kiss.  They press their bodies together and with his free hand Barbie gives a now clothed Junior one last spank on the ass—“JULIA!!!!”

BANG BANG BANG.

"JULIA!! Open up, it’s Dodee!"

Julia Shumway sits up in her bed, just awakened from a very deep sleep.  She has a puzzled look…completely confused by the events washing over her mind. 

"Damn it, JULIA!!!"

"OK, I’m coming, I’m coming."

Julia slips on her robe and runs down the stairs to swing open her front door that Dodee has been banging on so hard it hurts.  DJ Phil is standing on Julia’s front porch with her.

"Dude, what the hell have you been doing?  I’ve been out here for like 30 minutes screaming your name."

"I’m sorry, Dodee I must’ve taken my sleeping pills.  I didn’t hear anything.  I had the most….bizarre dream."

Phil smirks. “It was a sex dream wasn’t it?”

"What? No."

"About me.  Love it." Phil laughs to himself.

Dodee’s losing patience.  Whatever it was it doesn’t matter.  We need to get you down to the radio station - you would not BELIEVE the military messages we just heard.”

Julia regains her composure.  “Okay.”

"Well let’s go"

"Oh Dodee I’m not dressed."

"Well get dressed Big Red" Phil chimes in.

"You know what, you guys head down there, I’m going to throw on my clothes and I’ll be there in 10, 15 minutes"

Dodee sighs. “Okay.  We’ll be waiting.”

Julia shuts her door.  She climbs the stairs and heads into her bedroom.  Suddenly images of Barbie and Junior kissing flash in her head.  Then Angie lifting up her skirt and pleasuring herself.  Julia pulls back her curtains and sees Phil and Dodee taking off.  She then closes the curtains completely, turns out the light in her bedroom, takes off her robe to reveal her big, supple breasts, and closes her bedroom door with a devious smile.

  
The end.


End file.
